


Sunny Days

by cielodeonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hybrids, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielodeonix/pseuds/cielodeonix
Summary: What Sehun didn’t expect to find outside was a small boy with round bear ears and an adorable pair of sleepy eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fisrt time writing a kid fic and I must say this small work was really fun to write  
> A big thank you to my lovely beta S who helped me all through this experience and didn't let me stress over it... I love u honey~  
> Happy 2017 to everyone!

 

It was a sunny day when Sehun heard a loud thud outside. He was napping on the couch, enjoying the soft sunlight on his skin. His little ears twitched and his nose scrunched up in disgust when his nap was interrupted.   

 

He stood up, yawning and stretching his limbs and finally deciding to investigate the commotion in Junmyeon’s back yard. Junmyeon, his owner, was at work, so it was little Sehun’s responsibility to make sure nothing happened to his hyung’s precious flowers.

 

What Sehun didn’t expect to find outside was a small boy with round bear ears and an adorable pair of sleepy eyes. He was laying on top of a small mountain of leaves and grass. Tears were staining his chubby cheeks and he looked disheveled and hurt.

 

Sehun’s tail was swaying nervously as he approached the little bear. He had never met a bear, since there weren’t many of them out there. Sehun had only met kitties like him or puppies like his friend Baekhyun, so this was surprise. The little bear looked distressed, so the kitten walked faster to him.

 

He was still a little hesitant, but Sehun bit his lip and offered a hand to the little bear. Sehun could see some fear in the boy’s eyes so he tried to offer a smile. The bear stared at his hand for less than a minute before taking it. The kitty tried to lift the little bear, but he was heavier than he looked, and both of them almost stumbled to the ground. Luckily Sehun was able to catch them both in time.

 

“Sorry,” mumbled the kitty, circling the bear’s form with his tail. His legs were kind of shaking but his tail was helpful when he tried to balance them. He needed to get to the living room. The bear was still crying and Sehun could see some blood on his leg.

 

“I-It’s ok,” the bear said with a pained face. “Thank you,” he mumbled in a small voice.

 

The kitty smiled softly at the bear, and with a lot of effort, he was able to move them both little by little into his home.

 

~

 

Sehun didn’t know how he could possibly help the other boy. When he was hurt, Junmyeon was the one to tend to his wounds, so the kitten didn’t have a clue where the first aid kid was. Junmyeon was at work, so he wouldn’t be coming home until 5 pm. It was barely 2 pm.

 

The boy was still crying. He was really hurt, and Sehun was debating whether to call Junmyeon or not. He didn’t like interrupting Junmyeon at his job, but the little bear looked so upset, the kitty was running out of choices.

He approached the boy, who was laying on the couch with his face full of tears and his leg in an awkward position. Sehun was afraid to move it. What if it was broken and Sehun would make it worse?  

 

“Sorry, Jonginnie,” the kitten said watching sadly as the bear’s ears twitched because of the pain. The little bear had told Sehun his name before he helped him lay on the couch. “I wish I could do something. But don’t worry! I’m going to call Junmyeon hyung, he’ll know what to do.”

 

“It’s ok, Sehunnie,” Jongin said, his face contorting in pain. “Thank you for helping me.”

 

And now Sehun was feeling really bad because he hadn’t even done anything helpful for his new bear friend.

 

“I’m going to call Junmyeon hyung now. Wait here, Jonginnie.”

 

He left the bear still sniffing and sobbing in the living room.

  


~

  


“Are you ok, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon had picked up on the first ring. Sehun usually never called to his work except if there was an emergency, and this time was definitely an emergency.

 

Sehun sighed, relieved. “Myeonnie hyung, I found Jonginnie in our back yard, and I think his leg is broken.”

 

It seemed like his owner didn’t know what to answer. After a minute he replied, “Who is Jonginnie?”

 

“He’s a baby bear, hyung. I think he’s lost, and he tripped and broke his leg, but I’m not sure if it is really broken. And he’s crying a lot,” the kitty tried to explain. “Can you come help him? He looks really bad!”

 

Junmyeon sighed wondering if Sehun was going crazy, but he decided to just go and make sure his little kitten wasn’t dying or something. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”  

 

~

 

To Junmyeon’s surprise, since he hadn’t understood a word of what Sehun had told him through the phone, he didn’t expect to find an actual baby bear crying on his sofa. Sehun was by the little boy’s side, caressing his hand and petting his ears from time to time.

 

“Hyung, he’s really hurt,” Sehun said with eyes full of tears. “Can we take him to the doctor?”

 

Junmyeon’s heart swelled watching Sehun taking care of the little bear. He was proud of him. Apparently he had raised the kitten well.

 

“Of course, Hunnie. We will take Nini to the doctor.”

 

~

 

Sehun was waiting for Junmyeon and Jongin to come out from the doctor’s office, his tail was hitting softly against the chair and his cat ears were focused in any signal of his owner and hi new friend.

 

There was an old lady on the counter cooing each time Sehun startled. Sehun frowned, this was a serious situation. What was thinking that ajumma?

 

Sehun thoughts suddenly stopped when he heard someone approach, his ears perked up when he recognized Junmyeon’s hyung voice. He jumped out of his chair and in his hurry he almost hit a newly bandaged Jongin.

 

“Sehunnie be careful,” Junmyeon warned catching Jongin on time. He looked at his excited kitten and decided to better carry Jongin. Better safe than sorry.

 

“Sorry hyung, Sorry Jonginnie.”

 

Jongin only laughed his ears twitching adorably and Sehun thought his new friend was the cutest.

 

“What did the doctor say about Nini?” Sehun asked curious. He wondered what he did because now the bear was no longer crying, and hour ago he was a crying mess. But Sehun admitted a smiley Jongin was better than the first one he met.

 

“His leg is luckily not broken but his ankle was sprained really badly so he has to lay on bed at least for two weeks,” Sehun nodded listening attentively. “He also had some cuts here and there but otherwise Jonginnie is good as new.”

 

Sehun cheered clapping his hands before moving to Junmyeon’s side and walking together towards the parking lot.

 

Before getting into the car the little bear spoke: “Thank you so much hyung and Hunnie for helping me.”

 

Sehun waved his hands dismissing the apology. Junmyeon only smiled placing Jongin on the back seat together with his kitty.

 

“Let’s go home,” the elder said.

 

~

 

“Can we keep Jonginnie?” was the first the kitten asked when the little bear finally fell asleep while Junmyeon hyung was driving back home.

 

“I don’t think so sweetheart,” his owner explained. He was sure Sehun would ask something like that ad he had to make understand that Jongin had already an owner.

 

“Jonginnie said he got lost while walking around with his hyung, he got scared and somehow after losing his tag he ended up in our backyard.” He looked at Sehun who was pouting and looking a little frustrated. “Sehunnie, I’m sure Jongin’s owner is really worried about him, so until we find his owner he will stay with us, are you ok with that, Hunnie?”

 

Sehun frowned not really understanding his hyung’s words but he nodded nevertheless because he thought that if he sometime got lost Junmyeon would get really sad and maybe Nini’s owner was feeling that way.

 

“Ok hyung but can Jonginnie sleep with me?”

 

Junmyeon laughed, “Of course, sweetheart.”

 

~

 

Sehun just wanted to wake up Jongin so they could play, but Junmyeon stopped the excited kitten before he could break Jongin’s leg for real. Besides, it was already late in the evening when they got home and that meant bedtime already.

 

Jongin woke up again when they got home. He rubbed his eyes and smiled when he saw an excited Sehun with his tail swaying from side to side. Junmyeon carried him inside. Sehun tailed behind them, chirping and jumping every two steps.

 

Bath time came before bedtime. Sehun had almost begged Junmyeon to let him and Jongin take a bath together. He complied with his kitten wishes but not before telling him how careful he had to be or he would hurt the little bear’s leg again. Sehun simply nodded with bright eyes.

 

The bath was in simple words, a mess. Sehun tried to be careful but apparently that didn’t work so well. Jongin was smiling and laughing at everything Sehun did, and Junmyeon was grateful that the two hybrids were having the time of their lives at least.

 

Twenty minutes later and after some good splashing, the two hybrids were ready to bed. Junmyeon had never seen something as adorable as the kitten and the bear hugging each other.

 

Sehun hugged Jongin with his arms and tail. Nini rubbed his nose against the kitty’s chest and a low grumbling started in the kitten’s form. He was purring. Jongin giggled, happy to be spending this night with his new friend. If it weren’t for him, he would probably still be lost out there.

 

Jongin was happy. They were going to help him find his owner and in the meantime, he would spend time with his cute kitty friend.

 

Junmyeon smiled before closing the door, not forgetting to turn on the lamp. Sehun didn’t like the darkness. He sighed against the door and walked to his studio. It was time to find Jongin’s owner, a man named Kim Jongdae.

 

~

 

Unfortunately (or fortunately in Sehun’s case) Junmyeon was not able to find Kim Jongdae right away. Apparently, there were more than one hundred Kim Jongdaes just in their local area, so his hyung had to think of another way to find him. The little bear was not of much help either. He only knew his owner’s name and that he worked at a restaurant.

 

Sehun spent the next few days keeping Jongin company, finding ways of having fun with the little bear even if Nini couldn’t move from the bed. Their friendship bloomed in a way nobody could understand, and in the blink of an eye, they were already best friends, with Sehun secretly wishing that Junmyeon hyung would never find that Kim Jongdae man. Jongin was happy for the most part, but even with Sehun as his new best friend, he still missed his house, and most of all, his Jongdae hyung who must have been missing him just as much. He didn’t tell Sehun nor Junmyeon any of that, afraid to them sad.

 

~

 

Jongin was able to walk before the two weeks mark and suddenly, Sehun discovered how much the bear like to sleep. He napped even more than Sehun. He would always find him napping in the back yard, on the couch, or on the living room floor, soft sunlight tickling his fur. Even though Nini spent half (or more) of the day sleeping, he would always find time to play with Sehun.

 

Jongin liked to tease Sehunnie a lot. He often pulled at his soft, long black tail and made him fall. Sehun then pouted and Jongin would hug him, kissing his cheek to make up with his new friend.

 

Unsurprisingly, Jongin always did whatever Sehun wanted to do. Hunnie was a mischievous little kitten, and he always dragged Jonginnie along with him. Junmyeon just laughed at their innocent pranks, scolding a pouty Sehun and sleepy Jongin afterward.

 

The slow summer days passed like that in the Kim household, with laughter and sunshine everywhere.

 

But sadly all good things had to come to an end.

 

~

 

Junmyeon found Kim Jongdae about three weeks after Sehun met Jongin. Funnily enough, the Kim Jongdae they had been searching for lived just four blocks away from them, and he actually worked at one of the most famous restaurants in their local area. He hadn’t even seen the flyers Junmyeon had placed all over the city, but when Kim Jongdae finally decided to create some SNS posts, hoping someone has seen his precious Nini, he finally found Junmyeon’s announcement on a Facebook page.   

 

He contacted Junmyeon right away, feeling relieved to find his little bear. He had searched for Jonginnie almost everywhere. He almost laughed at the irony of his hybrid being so close to home before thanking Junmyeon to the moon and beyond for taking care of Jonginnie. Junmyeon said he could get Jongin the very next day.

 

~

 

Dropping the news to Sehun was not easy. The kitty had cried and wailed for three entire hours, shouting loudly that Nini was his. It took another three hours to explain and reassure a sobbing Sehun that Jongin was practically their neighbor and he could go play with him whenever he wanted, and Jongin could also come over every time he wished to play with Sehunnie.

 

After a lot of kisses from Jongin and some from Junmyeon, sobbing Sehun was gone, and he clung to Nini’s arm like his life depended on it.  

 

They fell asleep like all the other nights, but this time the hug was stronger.

 

~

 

Jongin was really sad when it was time to leave. He didn’t want to leave Sehunnie or Junmyeon hyung, but he also missed Jongdae a lot. It was lucky that Jongdae and Junmyeon apparently clicked and became good friends with hardly anything besides a good morning spoken between them.

 

Sehun frowned at Kim Jongdae, but even he could tell he was a great person and a good owner to Jonginnie. Sehun had taken the man’s hand and begged him, almost sobbing, to let them play together from now on. Jongdae just smiled, petting the kitty’s ears before nodding and pinky promising the young kitten that Jongin would come to play often.

 

Jonginnie and Sehunnie hugged really hard. Sehun was almost bursting into tears when Jongin’s owner started his car. Nini kissed his cheek, thanking him for everything they had experienced in those three weeks.

 

“Promise me you won’t forget me, Nini,” Sehun asked, almost sobbing.

 

“Of course I won’t forget you, Hunnie,” the little bear reassured.

 

Jongdae carried Jongin to the car and Sehun and Junmyeon hyung watched them drive down the lane. A crying Sehun waved goodbye to a crying Jongin. Slowly the car disappeared from Hunnie’s view.

 

Junmyeon carried the sniffling kitty inside, and Sehun sat on the sofa for five whole minutes, just pouting and missing Jongin, until Junmyeon’s cell phone rang.

 

~

  


“Do you want to go play at Jongin’s place?”

 

Junmyeon listened to the kitten’s happy scream of victory before shaking his head.

 

Why did he bother asking if he already knew the answer?

 

(“Finish your vegetables first”

 

“But why hyung?”

 

“No Jongin then.”

 

Sehun pouted. “Ok Junmyeon hyung”)

~Fin.


End file.
